The Chasm of Nightmares
by Zane-Ninjago12
Summary: Zane has mysterious dreams of an angel girl and a dark chasm. After he nearly falls in he decides to put a stop to the nightmares and find out about it. But will he find more than he expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another new story. This one focuses entirely on Zane and the angel girl in his dreams.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Ninjago**

"Zane!"

I tore through the mass of birch trees, not caring for the scratches that the bark gave me. My white and pale blue stripped pajamas didn't provide very good protection against the frigid cold threatening to give frostbite to my exposed toes. I felt the air tear at my mechanically designed lungs. My years of training as a ninja made my legs strong and sturdy against the icy ground I fled on.

"Zane!" The girl's voice shouted again. "Please! Stop running!"

I turned my head, despite how it went against my training. I tried to clearly see her features but before my eyes focused I felt a large branch slap against my head. I saw red spots in my vision as I got up thinking to myself how much it felt like Sensei's bamboo stick. I noticed the girl get closer so I turned and continued to run.

I gasped as the forest around me shimmered and transformed before my eyes. The birch trees had small flames and looked burnt and crisp. The cold snow turned into hot coals beneath my feet. Ashes fell on my face, their heat causing me to faintly wince. Lightning flashed again as the girl shouted my name again.

The ground in front of me twitched. I took a sharp intake of air as I flailed my hands, trying to keep my balance as I stood at the edge of a cliff on my toes. Below was a never-ending chasm that looked dark and forbidden. It gave my stomach a sickening feeling. A bolt of lightning struck the rocks at my feet, causing the coals to shatter. I squeezed shut my eyes as the darkness got closer.

Something wrapped around my wrist. It was caring and warm. I looked up and saw a golden glow surround the girl so I couldn't see her features. All I saw was angel wings, which flapped as she kneeled on the remaining rocks trying to pull me up. The whole world twitched violently and a bolt of black lightning struck the rocks below her. As we fell I saw a black shuriken dug into the coals. The angel tried to carry us both with her beautiful wings but it was just too much weight. I felt my hand slip and I gave a hoarse cry as the blackness's cold touched my toes.

"_ZANE! Zane are you ok?"___Kai's voice shouted. I opened my eyes and looked around as I sat up. Jay, Cole and Kai were around my bunk.

"What happened…." I whispered.

"We saw you sleeping peacefully when we woke so we left you," Cole started.

"After lunch we got worried since you never sleep in at all." Jay stated.

"When we came in you were shaking and sweating." Kai finished.

"I slept past lunch!?" I exclaimed as I stood. Everyone nodded. I sighed. "Excuse me while I explain to Sensei-"

"No need. You have strange dreams? I would like to hear about them." Sensei said as he walked in. I nodded and sat back down. I exhaled before I began.

**How was it? I had to rush the ending, sorry. This is definitely continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Message in Dreams

I raised a hand and cradled a small cherry blossom carefully in my palm. I stared at it with hazed and distant eyes, my mind wondering on my dream from last night. An orange glow struck my back and I turned, staring at the sunset and taking in the remarkable mix of colors. I peered at the blossom once more as I plucked it from its tree and sitting on the cliff's edge.

I heard footsteps near me along with the distinct sound of bamboo hitting rock. I didn't move or acknowledge as my sensei sat next to me. I continued to look at the deflect flower in my hands.

"Why do my dreams feel so real….?" I whispered, more to myself. I noticed him turn to me out of the corner of my eye. "I _felt_ the snow and the burning rocks… I felt the fear when I saw the chasm… it is so real…" It took me a minute to realize I was shaking lightly. I slowly turned my head to Sensei and looked him in his youthful eyes. "I don't want to sleep anymore Sensei… I- I'm scared of what will happen. What if I fall in the chasm…?"

Sensei Wu only lowered his head in thought. "Zane… you must sleep and acknowledge me of what your dreams are about. Perhaps these dreams are making you stronger."

"If that is true then I do not want to be stronger… even if it means the Serpentine best me…" I whispered helplessly.

"Do not lose hope." Sensei Wu said strictly as he stood. I bit my lip as he walked away. I lowered my head.

"Yes, Sensei…" I whispered at the blossom in my hands. A gust of wind blew the flower from my hands and swirled it in the air. I watched as it danced away into the sunset.

(Later that night)

I listened to my brothers' breathing as I say in my bed. I swallowed deeply before closing my eyes. I felt a knot tie itself in my throat as I was slowly pulled into another one of my dreams…

A soft, caring hand was rested around my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see a familiar white feather on a rock near my head. I blinked twice before turning my head. I saw the young angel girl from my dreams. I crawled away from her hesitantly and I saw her golden glow dim, allowing me to get a good look at her.

She was no more than 6 years of age! Her hair was the same color as mine and went to her waist. She wore a perfect white dress that went to her ankles. She was barefoot. I felt scared when I saw her eyes. They were the exact same as mine. Soft, calm and filled with ice.

She seemed hurt when I pulled away from her, and he cradled into a small ball, her wings pulled around her small body. Why did I feel that I should comfort her, because she saved me, or because it was the right thing to do? I slowly crawled to her and stroked her head caringly. She looked up at me with those icy eyes.

"Zane… go home…" She whispered.

"What?"

"Go to the house in the Birch Wood Forest… look at the wall under the fifth step… please hurry…"

I only stared as she stood her wings out. She glanced back at me, her eyes sparkling. She whispered one last thing before she flew off.

_Please don't forget who you are…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Truth Behind the Girl**

I slowly opened the creaky door to my past home. I smiled as I always did when I saw my home. I slowly walked down the homemade, iron steps to the wooden floor. My eyes instinctively flickered to the couch where my father's body should've been. His body had mysteriously disappeared after his death, which had crushed my soul. I gave a faint sniffle before turning back to the stairs.

I walked up to the fifth step and carefully stared at the wall underneath. Nothing. I placed my gloved hand on the soft wood, only to jump back as the wall glowed. The same glow as the girl's surrounding light from my dreams.

When the light dispelled a drawer was in the wall. I took hand of the new handle and gave a shaky breath as I slowly opened it.

A note and a small memory chip were the drawer's only contents. I lightly frowned before grabbing the note. It was in my father's sloppy and swift handwriting.

Son… I am deeply sorry for not telling you the truth… the card in this drawer will explain everything… please forgive me and your…..

The handwriting after that was too illegible or too ruined from tears to read. I lightly frowned before setting the paper down and opening my chest panel. I closed my eyes and gave a long sigh before inserting the chip.

Everything moved fast-forward as everything rushed at me at once.

_I was waking up for the very first time. My father stood over me. He was MUCH younger then every other time I saw him. He smiled, showing his white teeth._

"_Hello, Zane." He said, fixing his glasses._

"_Daddy! I wanna say hi too!"_

_My father bent down and set a young girl of about 4 on the table next to me. She smiled at me, her icy eyes sparkling. "Hi, brother! I'm Asuna!"_

_I felt myself smile, yet in the real world I was in utter shock. That was the girl from my dreams. But… she didn't have wings here._

"_It is good to meet you." I said._

_I fast-forwarded as memories of me and Asuna playing showed, years worth by the looks of it, but only about 3._

_I played one as it caught my interest. Asuna and I were playing in the snow when a sudden roar made her cling to my white shirt. A tree horn tore through the trees and snarled at us. Asuna and I ran until we reached a cliff. The monster got closer, snarling at us with demon eyes. Asuna gasped as I nearly fell over the edge of the cliff. She glowed the same angel light and raised her hands, pointing them at the beast. I stared with wide eyes as the beast froze instantly. It's now frozen body fell forward, clipping the cliff as I fell over the edge. The rocks cracked and fell under my sister. I jumped, grabbing her wrist before she fell. Ice slowly crept up my arm. She stared at me with her sparkling eyes and a feeling of dread swept over me. I pulled her higher, only to have a section of rocks crumble and I lowered her again._

_I saw her swallow as she bit her lip. Her eyes grew teary as she stared at my ice-streaked arm. She pulled herself up, biting me. My grip slipped and her hand was freed from mine._

_I screamed so loud my voice stopped and artificial blood seeped from my throat and out my mouth. Asuna closed her eyes as she fell down the cliff, eventually out of view as she fell into the trees. Tears streamed down my cheeks in downpours. I stayed perfectly still, staring at the clouds. My out stretched hand tightened into a fist. The very hand that slipped, causing my sister of 7 to fall to her death._


	4. Chapter 4

**I won't be on until possibly Tuesday so I'll try to type as much as I can. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ninjago**

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

"Zane. Zane!"

I opened my eyes to see the fire-filled ruby eyes of Kai. I blinked twice drowsily before looking to my other brothers' eyes. Everyone's face seemed to change from worry to relief. I swallowed in an attempt to remove the knot in my throat as I sat up.

"What… happened…?" I whispered with a sorrowful voice.

"You left that note telling us that you were going to your tree home. We worried when you hadn't come back…." Cole said. I blinked as my mind was just consuming everything. I glanced to his deep, strong coffee eyes with wonder.

"If you're wondering, you were gone for two days…." Jay stated, causing me to stare at his lively emerald eyes.

"T-Two days!?" I exclaimed as I looked back to Kai. Everyone nodded, causing me to faintly bite my lip. I realized how much my legs hurt.

_Maybe I was standing for two days while I watched all those clips of me and…. And…._

My brothers gasped as I circled into a ball, my head resting on my arms, and hid my face. I heard their boots against the floor and their hands on my shoulders as the knelt beside me. I gave a soft sniffle.

"Zane…?" Jay's voice filled my ears but I didn't really hear him.

"She…. She didn't… d-deserve it…." I choked into my arms. "M-my… f-fault she…." I tightened my hands into fists, fiercely gripping my sleeves. I freely cried as my brothers continued to comfort me for a problem they didn't know. A problem they wouldn't and couldn't understand.

If I wasn't so weak back then_… then she would still be with me._

"Zane…." Lloyd's voice echoed in my head. My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head, looking around swiftly, causing my stiff neck to ache. I returned to my ball as I didn't see the beloved Gold Ninja.

A year ago another great battle happened. No one had a name for it, only The Unforgettable War. A large Dragon by the name of Glaedr attacked Ninjago. When Glaedr had me pinned Lloyd had saved me, but at the price of his own life. Ever since I had been rather depressed, but I soon got over it, knowing he would want us to be cheerful.

The sound of Lloyd's voice was like music to my ears. I deeply miss him, and if there was a way to bring him back, I would pursue it in an instant.

"Zane…. Remember Asuna…." Lloyd's voice echoed again, causing my eyes to tighten and me to swallow. He knew….

I raised my head and looked at my brothers. They only stared at my bloodshot eyes as I stood.

"I want to speak to Sensei. Now."

**Later that day**

Sensei simply stared into my aching icy eyes. I saw it in his golden, youthful pearls. He had the answers this whole time. He knew what happened. But never said a word.

I narrowed my eyes at him, snarling. "Tell me!" I shouted in sudden anger. I had actually tackled him when we arrived on the bounty. My brothers were standing in the doorway, completely shocked as I had sensei pinned on the floor, a fist raised, and tears in my eyes. "Tell me what you know!"

Sensei stared without fear. "Before I start… know that I did not tell you for your own good…."

I only narrowed my eyes more.

"After your sister fell you didn't move for countless days. Julien finally found you but you were… distant and never focused. You were so depressed. You never smiled or laughed. You weren't you." Sensei started. His eyes glanced to my chest, and I realized there was another clip. I got off him and stood, opening my panel. I pressed the play button and projected my memories so my brothers could see.

_I was sitting on the couch. A mirror was in front of me and I glanced up a split second. My eyes weren't icy, but a pure sapphire. My hair was sprawled all over and my eyes were shadowed and clearly unfocused and distant. I looked faintly to my left as Sensei in his earlier years walked in._

"_Where is she?" He asked my father. My father cringed and bit his lip._

"_Wu… Asuna is dead…."_

"_Impossible. The Ninja of Ice… dead?"_

_My father nodded sadly, staring at his toes. "There… is one way to get a pure Ninja of Ice." He whispered to Sensei Wu. Wu perked. My father sighed. "I… can input the power into Zane…. It would require shutting him down and removing all his memory, but it would save Ninjago."_

"_Do it." Sensei said quickly. Julien's eyes snapped to Sensei's, they were filled with horror. "Saving Ninjago is top priority. Do not worry… I will tell him everything."_

_They both looked at me. My father took slow steps towards me. He swallowed deeply._

"_I… I am so… sorry. Son." He said as he opened my chest panel. I glanced up at his lively eyes, nearly the same as Jay's, my sapphire eyes filled with pure wonder and a childish glow. He placed a soft finger on my power switch._

_He flipped it as I desperately said one word._

"_Dad?"_

I stared straight forward as the memory faded. The room was purely silent. My eyes felt hot with tears.

"I-I'm…." I turned to Sensei. "I'm just… a replacement…?" I whispered. Sensei only looked to the floor. My fists tightened. "I'm not destined to be…." I looked back to my brothers. No. not my brothers. The REAL Ninja. I shook my head and ran out, forcibly shoving Jay and Kai away as I ran past.

_Wu treated my sister like she was nothing! Like a simple toothbrush! If it stops working, you throw it out and get a new one! I knew there was more to him when I saw him…._

I ran to my room, slamming shut the door and locking it as the Ninja reached it. I jumped on the bed, covering my face in the pillow. I'm just a replacement. They considered my sister _broken_. I need to speak with her. I have to fall asleep… but how?

I looked up from the pillow. The only contents of my room were my bed and my desk, along with a closet. I sighed as I got up and stared at the wall. I closed my eyes and exhaled and got in position to run. I'm going to sleep one way, or another. I burst forward. My white door burst open as soon as my head contacted forcefully into the hard wood wall.

"Zane!" The ninja shouted as my consciousness slipped and I fell into another dream. I was going to see Asuna, the only one who could answer my questions. My sister, the key to all this.

**Ok, I don't know why I referenced a toothbrush in here…. It just came to me. X3**

**Anyway, will Zane find his answers? Will he ever forgive Wu? I'll leave it to you to ponder about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to point this out, the dream in this and the first chapter, along with Zane's flashback with his sister was inspired by my real dreams, only I was myself not Zane. So thank my brain and my dream for this whole story and its ideas!**

**Don't own Ninjago**

**Chapter 5: The Man**

My eyes opened and I sat up. I gasped and curled into a ball as I realized where I was. The same cliff Asuna fell from. I heard the comforting sound of her angel wings beating.

"Zane…?" Her childish voice whispered as she landed in front of me. I stared at her.

She was older now. Her hair went to her waist, and she appeared 15. She blinked twice as she crooked her head. I jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"A-Asuna!" I shouted happily. I noticed her smirk as she returned the hug. I backed up and looked at her. "You're… older."

"When angels' birthdays occur, they take the form of the age they are now for a day." She said in a soft, yet strong voice.

"So… the accident happened…."

"8 years ago, yes." She finished my sentence, looking around.

"You shouldn't have come…. This is when he is at his strongest." She said, glaring into my eyes.

"Who?"

A bush rustled violently. A pure black boot stepped into the clearing, causing the clear sky to turn black and crimson red. Lightning flashed as a figure the same size as me stood in the open.

He was pure black, with a slight purple haze around him. He snapped open his eyes, revealing pure, blood red pearls. He smirked, revealing his white, demonic teeth. He gave a laugh that was both demonic, and mechanical, yet so much like mine. Two shurikens flew into his awaiting hands. The same ones that nearly caused me to fall into the chasm.

"Who are you…?" I whispered as a feeling of dread kept over me.

His voice was the same as mine. Exactly, with a hint of evil. It sent pure shivers up my spine.

"You."

**Ok a VERY short chapter that I had 20 minutes to type. XI Anyway. What is this evil Zane and what does he want?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Guilt Hurts**

"Me?" I repeated in a shaky voice. Asuna stepped in front of me protectively. The evil me laughed once more and took another step forward. The green grass burst into flames under his foot, but the embers quickly vanished.

"Zane…." Asuna whispered, her icy eyes still staring at 'me'. I glanced to her. "Wake up. Now."

"I…. I cannot." I noticed her face flash with horror. She shot her head to look at my face. I bit my lip. "The only way I could see you again was to knock myself out…."

"Zane!" She snapped. The evil me took another step.

"Who is he, sister?" I asked as I took a cautious step backwards, careful not to fall over the cliff and into the chasm of blackness below.

"Your guilt." Asuna whispered.

"My… guilt?" I repeated. She nodded.

"When you saw me fall you blamed yourself. Your guilt was immense. When father turned you off the first time, your guilt was still trapped in your body. Without the happy memories of me, your guilt grew and absorbed all the guilt you felt from your Ninja relatives. You held it in until it was strong enough to have physical form, and to form the gorge behind us."

I blinked twice. "And… what happens if I fall in it…?"

"You will be consumed by pure, powerful guilt. Your nice, smart spirit will be no more, and your guilt will grow ever stronger, until it will be able to possess your body."

"Guilt is a strong thing, boy." Guilt said, and gave another laugh that sent shivers up my spine. "That retched angel next to you appeared in your dreams to protect you, and keep you from falling into your guilt. She is your guardian."

"But… it was…. I…." I simply stared at my sister with wide eyes. "You… protected me…?"

Asuna nodded with a smile and grabbed my hand softly. I felt her happy, calm spirit float into mine, causing me to smile. She turned back to Guilt with pure anger on her face, and determination to save me on her mind. She crossed her arms in front of her face and gave a battle cry as her wings surrounded around her. When they opened she was in a white long-sleeved shirt and pure white short skirt with a dove design, her golden hair was tipped with white, the Shurikens of Ice where in her hands. She was the Ninja of Ice.

I stared in awe at my sister's transformation and realized that I had changed into my black ninja uniform (The one from the last episode) as well. The Ice Blade was firmly in my hands.

Guilt laughed as he witnessed our transformations. He raised his black Shurikens of Guilt and threw them. They missed me and Asuna and returned to his hands. Asuna glanced at me with a smile.

"Ready, brother?"

"Ready, sister."

We both gave a shout as we ran forward, weapons drawn.

**Who will win, Guilt or the Siblings of Ice?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Two Lights, one Dark**

My teeth tightened as my blade shot sparks while it met Guilt's shadowy shuriken. I noticed Asuna jump above me and throw one of the Shurikens of Ice at Guilt, who easily deflected them with his spare star. He smirked and kicked my exposed stomach, forcing me to fly a yard or two to my back, my sword striking the ground next to me.

Black lightning flashed from the blood red clouds in the sky. Drops of murky water dropped to the ground, turning it wet and soppy in minutes. The trees violently swayed in the fierce winds.

Guilt seemed unfazed and charged at Asuna with super speed. Asuna swiftly blocked, growling as Guilt managed to lightly push her back. I quickly stood and gripped my sword's handle, running forward and forcing it from the ground. I swung swiftly but not as fast as Guilt could evade. I managed a paper-like cut on his arm though. Asuna and I nodded to each other and separated, charging at Guilt from his left and right. He smirked and blocked both of us with one shuriken each, not even breaking a sweat yet.

We stood there, battling his in-human strength. He snarled and ducked, causing us to fall forward. We both uttered a short scream as my sword and her shurikens dug into each other's shoulders. We extracted our weapons with growls and separated from each other so we wouldn't be easy targets.

"H-He is so strong…." I whispered weakly, holding my injured shoulder. The rain forced both Asuna's and my hair to fall and stick to our sweaty foreheads. Our once pure ninja uniforms were now stained with blood.

"He is only as strong as you are." Asuna replied.

"I am not _that_ strong!"

"You'll be surprised brother."

I ducked under a black shuriken just in time for it to cut the hair that was still standing. I stared at Guilt's face as he showed his evil smirk. He raised a shuriken and a black bolt of lightning struck it, absorbing the power, causing black sparks to emit from it. He snarled and threw it inches from my feet. I shot my head to Asuna as a dark mist rose from it. Seconds later, the shadowy shuriken imploded.

**Asuna**

I dropped my shurikens, running forward as Zane stared at me, disappearing behind the blast of black. My wings blew away the mist and I saw the ground crumble under Zane's feet. I fell to my knees and grasped his now limp wrist with both hands. I heard the ground squash as Guilt stood up to me, a dark sword like Zane's in his hands, and a white smile on his face. He shook his head.

"How strange…." He growled in his demonic Zane voice. "He sought to save you even when you were the cause of all of this." Guilt swung his hand around his surroundings. I gave a grunt as I pulled Zane slightly higher. "You're more trouble than I anticipated. I should've done this long ago!" He snarled and raised his sword.

"This won't help you Guilt! You know he will come when Zane needs him most! And you're no match for his hope." I finished as my voice trailed off. Guilt snarled and gripped the handle of his sword tightly, still holding it above my kneeled body. "Do what you want to me, but you know. You always did."

Guilt snarled and brought down his blade upon me.

**Asuna! Will she live? Who was she talking about? I'll let you guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hope's Flash**

"You're more trouble than I anticipated. I should have done this long ago!"

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was hanging by my wrist over the dark chasm. With a gasp I looked up to see Asuna holding me up, Guilt over her with his sword, waiting to claim her life.

"This will not help you Guilt!" My sister shouted as she stared at him. "You know he will come when Zane needs him most! And you're no match for his hope." I saw Guilt snarl. "Do what you want to me, but you know…. You always did."

I wanted to scream my sister's name as the sword came down. A sudden jet of green energy shot past my shoulder and struck Guilt in his chest. He gave a loud cry as he was flown back. Asuna was surprised, and her hand (Wet from rain) slipped from my wrist. She shouted my name as I started to fall. I felt the air around me turn cold as I neared the chasm. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared to cease to exist.

Something calming and warm cradled me and started to carry me back up to the cliff. I heard the ground squish as we landed on the ground.

"Zane… are you ok…?"

I snapped my eyes open with a gasp, tears in my eyes as I realized who saved me.

His blond hair was its usual neat way. His sapphire eyes twinkled with hope and peace. He wore a white overcoat, shirt, pants and boots, all with golden dragon designs. His feathery wings were tipped gold.

I could only stare at his eyes and utter his name.

"…Lloyd…."

**Ok REALLY short chapter but I'm uploading another, don't worry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Reunite**

Lloyd gave a large smile, his eyes shining with tears.

"Been a while, Brother." He whispered and helped me stand.

_I-I cannot believe it…. I have wanted to thank Lloyd for saving my life and now I can. I can finally thank him for saving me on that day._

"Is that... truly how you feel?" He asked me. It took me a moment to realize that my thoughts had been heard by everyone. I blushed lightly and nodded.

"Look out!" Lloyd shouted and tackled me to the ground. A blast of dark energy shot over our heads. I turned my head and stared at Guilt as Lloyd tried to get mud from his eyes. Guilt had a demonic smile and glanced to his feet.

"Asuna!"

She was lying motionless, her unharmed arm lying over her chest. Being a fool, I ran to her and knelt next to her.

As soon as I touched her face, she vanished in a dark mist. Guilt laughed and grabbed my neck, pinning me to the wet ground. I felt his cold blade touch my throat.

"I may not be able to possess your body if I kill you… but at least I will have the satisfaction of destroying you once and for all!" Guilt snarled. Lloyd took a step towards us, his face still covered in mud. "One more step and I slash his throat so he slowly bleeds out!" Guilt threatened darkly. Lloyd's face grew pale and he stepped back. This was my chance.

I grabbed Guilt's throat and rolled us to the cliff. I knelt over his with a face of pure anger. I snarled and raised a fist.

"This is for tricking me!" I shouted and punched his face. "And this is for Lloyd! This one for invading my dreams!"

I gave him punch after punch, investing every hating memory I had to fuel my punches. When I had run out of curses and reasons to punch him I did it just to do it. I was so angry I couldn't control myself. Something grabbed my wrist and stopped me, I looked back to see Asuna and Lloyd staring at me. I breathed heavy, my breath crystallizing in the wind. My eyes fell back on Guilt, then the chasm.

"Lloyd… what happens if Guilt falls into the chasm…?"

"He would cease to exist in your mind…. He would be trapped, forever falling until he slowly vaporizes into nothing." I blinked twice.

Perfect. My plan is in my mind. But… what of Lloyd and Asuna…?

I noticed Lloyd pull out a small icy box and place it in the hand Asuna held. I noticed there was a button. A small smirk crept on my lips. I know what I must do.

**Three chapters left! What is Zane's plan? What will he do?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Decisions and Consequences**

I stared at the box, my smile not disappearing despite the knowledge of what would happen to me burning my skull. I gazed at my sister and brother, tears in my eyes.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

I pressed the button and threw the box at Lloyd. By instinct he caught it. He and Asuna glowed bright blue. Before he could give it back, I threw Guilt over the cliff and jumped off myself, gripping his black shoulders firmly so he wouldn't escape.

Lloyd and Asuna both shouted my name as I fell with Guilt towards the chasm, and ultimately, my death. I stared at Guilt's surprised, blood red eyes.

"I cannot trust you not to escape. I will destroy myself, and by doing so, you as well!" I snarled at Guilt as the wind grew colder. I closed my eyes and projected my thoughts to my siblings.

_I am so sorry, Lloyd and Asuna. I couldn't live knowing full well that Guilt would still have a slim chance of escaping…. And that you both died because of my mistakes._

A tear fell from my eye and into the cold air.

_Tell the Ninja that they were the best thing that ever happened to me, and that I regret nothing but that you two were hurt by my decisions. I will miss you all deeply. I only have one last request for everyone._

I felt the light in my mind fade as the chasm started to swallow me in its darkness.

_Please don't blame yourselves…._

I saw the light diminish and knew they escaped unharmed. A small smile crept on my lips and I whispered one last thing.

_Goodbye…._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Death of a Ninjroid**

I felt a tickling sensation as I was teleported from the depths of Zane's mind. The next this I knew I was floating an inch from the wooden panels of his past home, which I understood from his memories was called Destiny's Bounty. I heard a silent creek as Lloyd's and my feet landed softly on the wood. I blinked twice, my eyes staring straight at Zane's face.

The Ninja of Ice appeared to have been sleeping peacefully during our entire fight, as though it were nothing but a dream, a fantasy in his imaginative mind. I slowly walked to his bed and sat on the corner, placing my hand softly around his cheek.

"Brother…. Thank you…." I whispered to him as a tear fell from my cheeks. I felt Lloyd's hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

His wings and halo had disappeared. He wore a black and green ninja suit with golden designs. He twitched a smile at me and knelt beside me, taking Zane's still warm hand. He repeated my words with a choked sob.

"I just want to check on him!" I heard from the other side of the door. I stood protectively in front of Zane and glanced at Lloyd, whose face turned full of happiness. The door knob turned and in walked three boys and an old man.

One of the boys had spiky hair, amber eyes and a red/ black ninja suit. Another had raven hair, coffee brown eyes and a silver/ black ninja suit. The last had brunette hair, emerald eyes and wore a blue/black ninja suit. The old man wore a white sensei's uniform with a black obi belt. He had a long mustache and golden youthful eyes hidden under his monk-like hat. Everyone stared at Lloyd with pale faces of complete shock.

"L-Lloyd…? I-Is that really you…." The one in red asked.

"B-but you are…-"The one in silver paused, completely surprised.

"Dead." The one in blue finished with a whisper.

They all smiled and ran, tackling Lloyd with happy faces. "LLOYD!" They all cheered. The old man stared at me with wide eyes of horror.

"Hey, Lloyd. Who's this, your girlfriend?" The one in blue smirked.

"Uh… yeah…. Yeah! She's my girlfriend." Lloyd blushed lightly and glanced at me.

"Well, what's her name?" The one in red asked.

"Guys, meet Asuna S. Julien. Zane's sister."

"No…. It cannot be you…. Julien said you were…." The old man whispered/ growled. The boys including Lloyd frowned.

"What's wrong Sensei?" The one in silver wondered.

"The liar! He will pay for the harm he has done this world!" Sensei shouted and pounded up to Zane before I could do anything. He crouched over the Ninja of Ice, ripping open his ninja robe and opening the secret panel on Zane's torso. He quickly found what he was looking for and stared at the storage chip at his fingertip. "Only one Ninja of Ice may exist! Once I remove this chip, everything Zane is and ever was will mean nothing."

I knew what that meant. He meant to kill Zane. My brother.

But before I could do anything, he ejected the chip along with Zane's life. I heard Zane give off a loud gasp as the card came out of his system before he fell limp. It was impossible to tell who fall to their knees first, the boys, Lloyd or me. Either way, their sensei bounded out of the room with Zane's very life in his hand.

Zane was alive before that. Zane had a chance. He could've lived.

I blinked twice in utter disbelief, and quickly grasped my brothers cold hand.

"Zane no…. please live…."

I sloppily moved my fingers to his wrist to check his pulse to ensure his death. I gasped.

Nothing.

**Rather short chapter. Because of my limit I may have to separate the last chapter into two parts so I guess there's two more chapters left. Tell me if you think I should type a sequel to this! I wouldn't mind, in fact, I rather enjoyed typing this story. Fair warning, the next chapter will be very sad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've decided to make a sequel to The Chasm of Nightmares, and I'll try to put a name on it before I end the last chapter. Anyway, without further ado, let's begin.**

**Epilogue Part 1- Funeral**

I let the tears fall freely from my eyes, though I don't think any of the Ninja noticed the difference between the water of sadness and the water falling from the sky. As far as I knew, they were all crying. If not from Zane's death, then from the knowledge that their trusted Sensei, who was like their father. I knew Lloyd Garmadon was shedding tears because Zane was the one who saved us for the price of his life.

Dad as here too, and cried as freely as I did. He never thought he would live to see Zane be killed; especially by the man he called a childhood friend. He tried to create another chip to bring Zane to life, but the computers of today broke under such complex codes, and he couldn't find his specially made computer he used to make Zane.

Jay Walker, the Ninja of Lightning, walked up to Zane's body and knelt.

"Zane was a kind and intelligent person. He cared for ever being, no matter what it did to this world. He knew no evil…."

Kai Flamey, Ninja of Fire, did the same.

"Zane was calm and collective. It was nearly impossible to get down when you were around him. He was so positive…."

Cole Brookstone went up next.

"Zane was loyal and he didn't doubt any one of my commands. He never doubted anyone, and learned quickly from his mistakes…."

Dad went up.

"Zane was the best son anyone could ask for. He was helpful, and gladly cleaned up anything I needed cleaned. He was, as some would say, a Do-Gooder. I… I love you son…."

Lloyd was sad to depart, but he went up anyway.

"Zane was the best brother anyone could have. He was also a better hero than all of us combined, no doubt. He gave his life and risked it so many times to save Ninjago. He will always be my brother."

Lloyd returned to my side, the tears were streaming down his face, clearly distinguishable from the raindrops. Zane wore the same elemental uniform he had on when he last fell asleep. I wore his old Ninja uniform, which seemed to fit perfectly, and took his place as the Ninja of Ice. But I knew I could never truly replace Zane. He was perfect for the role, and would have gladly continued it.

I shook my head and turned away from my brother's corpse and buried my face in Lloyd's shoulder. We had decided to date after the accident with Zane. I just felt that's what he would have wanted. Lloyd made no attempt to move away; instead he just held me close and said some comforting words. But I didn't hear them. I didn't want to.

I wanted to say the things I thought of my brother. But my heart wouldn't allow it. I hurt too much, and the others' words didn't help.

Lloyd's shoulder didn't help me. So I shook my head, whipping my face on his wet uniform and stared into the distant woods. I took off as fast as I could, and I heard Lloyd shout my name before chasing after me.

I saw father's old house and ran in and down the stairs. I stopped as I saw the picture of Zane on the dresser near the fireplace. I gave a small sniffle and picked it up. He looked so happy and cheerful, his arm wrapped around my 7 year old self. I shook my head and dropped the picture, causing the glass to crack. I shakily walked to the couch and sat, tears streaming down my face.

I suddenly felt Lloyd's hand on my shoulder then his arms wrap around me.

"Asuna…. I-It'll be ok…." He softly whispered.

"No! It won't!" I shouted in denial. "How can you even _live_ with yourself, knowing that what Zane did was… was…."

"What do you mean…? What about what Zane did…?" He softly asked, his voice showed a hint of horror and shock. I stared in his eyes.

"You truly don't know do you…."

He shook his head.

I closed my eyes.

"Lloyd…. What Zane did was pointless…."

"What do you mean!?" He stood now.

"Zane is dead, which means he will disappear faster in the remnants of his mind… Don't you see…?"

I looked up to his sapphire eyes.

"Guilt will return…. Zane killed himself for nothing….. Guilt will return…."

**Part 2 coming soon. Want to help me name the sequel? Go ahead and post a few names. Thanks. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I deeply appreciate the name listings for the sequel though I apologize I didn't use any of them. I will ask, however, if I may use them for future titles. Sorry it took me so long to decide. I deeply thank all of you for your help. I've decided to name the sequel Guilty Escape! I will try to post the first chapter soon. Good news! I bought a flash drive and I asked, I can type my stories on my school laptop and put them on my flash drive, so I can upload all my stories on the library computer! So I will upload all I can at once. Anyway, this is the last chapter, enjoy!**

Blackness. Darkness everywhere. The only thing I saw was Guilt, who was slowly shedding pieces of his consciousness into my empty mind. I was doing the exact same, slowly losing pieces of me and watching them shed into the blackness surrounding us.

When I jumped into the chasm I expected to feel nothing at all, like I died. But I felt emptiness and loneliness while I was here. I constantly looked over my shoulder as I always felt like I was being watched or crept upon.

A sharp, stinging feeling jarred my whole body, and I saw Guilt was affected as well. But he didn't have a grimace on his face. No, he had a smirk an evil one.

He gave his demonic laugh and glared at me.

"Do you know what this means!?" He shouted as he continued to laugh. "I'm free! Finally!"

"What do you mean?" I said through my clenched teeth.

"You are dead in the real world! Someone has caused you to die. Which means you will disintegrate faster than me! I'm free!"

I gasped as a large portion of my shoulder became transparent, like a hologram. I shakily tried to put a hand on it, only for my palm to go right through it.

"No." I whispered. "No this cannot be…. I-I…."

"The only thing I have to worry about is that dreaded girl. She knows."

"She knew that if I died…."

Guilt laughed as I digested the information he fed me. My other shoulder lost another large chunk, as well as my right arm.

"The question is… who would kill you? Who had a thing against you, or your family?"

I blinked twice. The serpentine obviously, but they were sealed underneath Ninjago. Other than that, I had no enemies. I know that my father wouldn't dismantle me. The Ninja would never want to hurt me. And Sensei was my most precious friend. He would never do such a thing.

Guilt laughed as my entire left arm turned transparent. I bit my lip.

My thoughts were transmitted so that Guilt could hear them. I got an awful feeling in my stomach. He knew who killed me. I growled and flew through the darkness and attempted to grab his neck, but both my hands had turned transparent, and I ended up flying into him, smacking my face against his with a terrible crunch of our noses.

"Who is it Guilt!?" I shouted and looked into his blood red eyes. He merely laughed again.

"I'll give you a hint…. It is someone you know, very closely. And someone you look up to."

"Stop playing with me Guilt!" I shouted, as my left leg grew holographic.

"Aw but this is fun!" Guilt teased and flew to the side of me. "Do you not agree?"

"No" I mumbled, causing Guilt to laugh. I felt my other leg grow see-through and I began to panic. "Guilt! Tell me now!"

Slowly my body followed suit and the transparency slowly grew up my waist, and soon, I would be a simple hologram.

"Do you truly want me to tell you?" Guilt smirked. I glared at him as my neck disappeared, then my mouth and my nose.

"The person that killed you was…. Asuna."

I gasped as my body shimmered. My sister killed me? No…. she wouldn't….

My body shimmered once more before completely disappearing, leaving Guilt fully able to possess my body. I was no more, but my mind allowed me to get one last thing out.

_Asuna…. Why?_

_**Back at the funeral**_

I knelt in front of Zane's body. It would happen in the future. Now, Dark was probably planning what he will do when he reawakens in my older brothers body. I knew what we had to do. Either cremate him or securely lock up his body. I looked up to Lloyd. He nodded and knew what I wanted to do. Spread my brother's ashes over the cliff that I originally fell from.

I placed a hand on my brother's chest, my eyes filled with tears. I felt a sudden shock and pulled back with a yelp. I felt something burn its way into my mind.

_Asuna…. Why?_

I gasped. It was Zane's thoughts. It had to be, but how…? Has he already vanished from his consciousness? If that's true then Guilt could return anytime he wants to. I gasped and stepped away from my brother's body and stepped into Lloyd, turning and planting my face on his chest.

"It's begun…." I whispered. "He can choose whenever he wants to return. It's too late to avenge Zane without harming his body."

"Don't worry… ill be here if he tries anything. I'm ready to stand by you."

"Us too." Kai said as the ninja stepped forward. I gave a small smile.

"Thank you. I'm ready now. I'm ready to defeat Guilt once and for all…. For Zane."

**End of the first book! I'll put in the next chapter soon, promise. Remember it's called Guilty Escape. Again, I apologize I didn't use any of the given names but I will ask if I may use them for future titles. Is that ok? Please tell me and thank you for reading my first completed story.**

**Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think should happen in book 2 of the Guilty Ice series, Guilty Escape.**


End file.
